One Kiss
by Kahmelion
Summary: Innocent Lily Evans is just studying for her OWLs. Why does that horrid Potter bother her in the middle of her study time? Read to see what happens as James goes through lilies, Remus, books, and ink to get Lily


One Kiss

By Crazy Book Lover

Lily Evans was studying for her owls. She was in the middle of her transfiguration essay when she heard a boy. "Oh Lilykins!" He called.

Lily groaned. How Potter got on her nerves. She had to be studying right now, not messing with Potter.

"Lilykins! Where are you!" He called again.

Maybe if I just gather my stuff and just slink away. Lily thought. She closed her books and…

"Ah Lils! There you are!" Lily groaned. She had been caught, again, for the 2 millionth time.

"Back off Potter." She spat, "I don't have time to say no." She tried to get past him from the side but he moved with her.

"Aw. But Lilykins!" He whined. "Don't call me that." Lily snarled. "Ok, Lils." He corrected. "Don't call me that neither." She said through clenched teeth. "Fine, Lily." He corrected for the last time.

"For the last time It's EVANS!" Lily said finally losing her temper.

"Ok, Evans." He sighed, "But today is different." He held up white Lilies. "I brought you flowers today."

Lily had to admit they were pretty, but then she remembered who was giving them to her. "I don't want anything you touch Potter." She said.

"Oh," James said, "Ok." He slumped away. Lily went back to her transfiguration homework.

A few minutes later she heard his annoying voice again. "Oh Evans!" He shouted in a sing-songy voice.

Lily slammed her book. "What is it NOW Potter!" She asked.

James came in with Remus holding the lilies. He was trying to make James let go of him. As soon as he saw Lily he said, "Lily, I swear. I had nothing to do with this. He just shoved these lilies in my hand and pulled me all the way over here."

She nodded at him understandingly.

"Let go of him right now Potter!" She yelled.

"But, Evans!" He said exasperation in his voice, "You said you didn't want anything I touched! This is what Remus is touching!"

"Let go of him NOW!" Lily shouted, "Before I throw this book at you!"

"Evans," He said, "I know you're not going to do that because you lo-." But he never got to finish his sentence because Lily had hurled the book at his face.

"I told you I would." Lily said, "And I don't love you. I loathe you."

James thought for a moment. Then he said, "But today is opposite day! Everything you say is the opposite. So when you say you hate me, you actually love me."

"Lord, kill me now." Lily prayed, "Ok, then." Lily said, "Then I like you."

"Hah!" James said pointing at Lily, "I made you say that you love me!"

"I just said that I like you, moron." Lily pointed out.

"Then you just hate me." James said, "Not loathe me."

"Hey!" Lily cried, "That's not fair! How come it can be opposite day if you want it to be. And whenever you want it to be."

"All is fair in love in war." James said.

"What's love got to do with opposite day?" Lily asked him.

"Argh!" James said clutching his oversized ego, "Lily! You're hurting my brain!"

"Who in this room cares?" Lily asked him, "Finally that ego of yours is hurting you."

"But Lily." He whined in a baby-like voice. "We're the only ones in the room."

"Exactly." Lily said simply, "Let me say this clearly. I … Don't … Care… About… You… Get the point?"

"I think so." James said, "My lips also hurt and the only way you're going to make it fell better is by kissing it."

"Whoa." Lily said backing away, "I don't think s-."

James pressed his lips onto hers.

She grabbed her inkbottle, pushed him away and poured the ink all over him.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screeched, "AND WITHOUT MY PERMISSION TOO!"

She stormed upstairs.

Remus looked at James weirdly.

James looked back at him and said, "Maybe I should get her tulips next time." Then he went upstairs to shower up.

Remus shook his head and followed him upstairs.

**AN Hope this was good. It's my first finished story. I hope it's not too short. Review if you've a mind to I don't care. Read my other book(s) though! See ya'! **

**-Crazy book lover**


End file.
